


Роль

by avvis



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Language Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внутри было мрачно. Я посветил мобильником — грязь на полу, обшарпанные стены. Возможно, здесь будут проходить съёмки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2013 для команды WTF SAW 2013.

Джей, мой агент, сказал явиться сюда к шести. Ни указателей, ни вывесок. Какой-то заброшенный завод. Я сразу напрягся — если нет денег, чтобы снять приличный офис, каким будет фильм? Точно дешёвка, не блокбакстер, вряд ли я получу «Золотой глобус» или «Оскар», и сомнительно, что гонорар будет велик.  
Но уходить не стал. За последние полгода меня впервые пригласили, и не в рекламу зубной пасты, а в настоящий фильм. Выбирать было не из чего.  
Мобильник Джея не ответил. Я оставил сообщение на голосовую почту, чтобы, как только сможет, перезвонил мне, и, повернув ручку, открыл дверь.

Внутри было мрачно. Я посветил мобильником — грязь на полу, обшарпанные стены. Возможно, здесь будут проходить съёмки. Это мысль меня приободрила — значит, о бюджете говорить рано. Мог бы догадаться сразу.

В конце коридора виднелся свет и раздавались голоса, я и двинулся прямиком туда. Зашёл не сразу, сначала чуть приоткрыл дверь и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Похоже, съёмки уже шли. Я увидел комнату, похожую на операционную. Актёр, изображающий больного, лежал в кровати — просто отличный грим. Рядом стояли две женщины: одна в футуристическом костюме с огромным воротником (скорее всего, фильм фантастический), другая с муляжом пистолета (скорее всего, фантастический боевик). Они о чём-то спорили. Джей говорил, что я пробуюсь на эпизодическую роль полицейского, и если всё это сделано для проб, и если от меня требуется импровизация, я должен действовать!  
Реквизита у меня не было. Я, сжав мобильник, вытянул руки перед собой и, вышибив дверь ногой, вбежал внутрь. Баба-с-пистолетом повернулась ко мне, и я, прыгнув, опрокинул её на кровать. «Больной» закричал, запищал очень реалистично какой-то больничный датчик.  
— Ошейник! — вторая актриса включилась в игру.  
— Что? — вполголоса переспросил я.  
— Она должна снять!  
Я вскочил с кровати. Воодушевившись — я всё правильно понял и сделал — добавил экспрессии:  
— Давай, я не в настроении! Снимай!  
Я так вошёл в роль, что зарычал. Выкатил глаза. Слюна капала у меня изо рта. Господи, да мне дадут главную роль!  
Но тут вдруг я увидел - когда на ошейнике уже щелкнул замок — как в комнату вбежал урод с пистолетом (припёрся с реквизитом, долбаный мудак!), и я бросился к нему, упав под ноги. Сбив его на пол, закричал на ухо:  
— Это моя грёбаная роль!  
Зазвонил мобильник. Меня берут, точно!  
— Да? — Я дал под рёбра мудаку и прижал его сильнее к полу, чтобы не дёргался.  
— Я ошибся адресом. — Это был Джей. — Записывай…  
— Ошибся? — переспросил я. Всё ещё пищал этот больничный датчик, а две… актрисы?.. дрались, вцепившись друг другу в волосы.  
— А ты где?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил я. Понятия, чёрт подери, не имел.  
Но лучше было сматываться.


End file.
